


Black Cherry

by Musashden



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashden/pseuds/Musashden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bond encounters Silva he decides to lose his 'black cherry' to Q. Intended to be a little funny :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cherry

Black Cherry

When James learned about the colloquium it made him crinkle his nose. Honestly the things Americans came up with. Up until his mission dealing with Silva he had never thought about. Never thought about losing it until that man felt him up and he had never felt such terror in his life. He barely remembered losing his virginity – it was such an over exaggerated thing. And it was so long ago who could remember rutting into ‘what’s-her-name’ for five minutes. 

Q had lost his long ago – if his eagerness to get buggered was an indication. He never sounded hurt or panicked when James entered him. He’d mewl and beg for more like he hadn’t been a virgin in years. He admitted to James that it had been a round of marathon sex with an unnamed boarding school mate that ‘broke him in’. Ever since he had loved it. James had not cared about his until Silva. He knew that would stick with him. So when he escaped that creepy man with his ass-virginity intact he made a decision.

It was terrifying. Truly – even though he knew it was Q behind him. His baby-faced quartermaster with his smooth hands and spit curls. The process of actually getting to this point was exhausting. He had been straightforward when he told Q what he wanted and they spent hours preparing. And James was still tentative as Q rubbed his back and played with his cheeks. 

“How has nobody propositioned you before? Walking around with this wagging behind you…my yes…” Q mused before he pushed his glasses up on his nose so he could see James’ toned buttocks in full focus. 

“Did you just pay me a compliment?” he asked as he looked over his shoulder. 

“Yes, but it was about your arse so I wouldn’t read into it. It’s a least twenty years younger than the rest of you.” Q quipped. “Take a deep breath…” 

James couldn’t – as soon as Q started working him open he felt like he couldn’t get enough air no matter how he tried. It was excruciating. A burning pain that radiated through his entire body until Q found his prostate. Then he didn’t seem to mind so much. Until Q pushed in. 

Q's cock never seemed so big before it was slipping inside him with the aid of a lot of lubricant. With a bit of a laugh and huff Q remarked on how tight he was. James was sure he wasn’t such a snug fit but that it was actually Q’s dick that had doubled in size in five minutes. It was so painful but so insanely good at the same time. James didn’t know whether to cry or moan. To beg Q to stop or to beg for more. So he just screamed and pulled at the blankets as Q rocked into him. Five out of six thrusts hit home and James was coming all over himself before he could even register the feeling. He could feel Q lean over his back and brace himself on the bed. He was still rutting helplessly into James’ tightening orifice when he thrust in too deep. James could feel himself stretch beyond what he could take – the agony shooting up his back like a rocket as Q swelled. 

He reached back and grabbed Q’s arms frantically. The fact that it was physically impossible to split in half slipping his mind as he was pushed far beyond his normally abundant pain threshold. Q seemed to be getting thicker and thicker until finally he felt it. That first hot rush of cum. It made him sob to have that burn suddenly soothed and then reignited. Q came so much – filled him up to the very brim and the sensation of it seeping out around his girth made James’s toes curl. He arched into it and licked his lips at the wet nose it made. 

He knew he was bleeding – there was no way he wasn’t. But Q slipped from inside him and didn’t mention anything other than how good his cum looked leaking from his loose hole. James gave a pathetic little whine when Q toyed his fingers around the rim. 

Epilogue

Q snatched his fingers away from his laptop just as James slammed it shut. “Come on, bugger me.” James said he started pulling off his clothes. Q was about to object when James kissed him. He had created a monster or at least opened some kind of flood gate and the only way to stop it was to put his dick in it.


End file.
